For 3GPP Rel-8 (commonly referred to as Long Term Evolution (LTE)), broadly speaking, uplink control information may be sent in two ways: (a) without simultaneous transmission of data (i.e., uplink shared channel (UL-SCH)); and (b) with simultaneous transmission of UL-SCH. Here we are concerned with (b) where control and data are sent on the same subframe.
When user equipment (UE) has a valid scheduling grant, network resources are assigned for the UL-SCH in a corresponding subframe. In the subframe, the uplink layer 1 (L1)/layer 2 (L2) control signaling may be multiplexed with the coded UL-SCH onto a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) prior to modulation and discrete Fourier transform (DFT) transform precoding. The control signaling may include hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) acknowledgements and channel status reports.